Traditional set top boxes (STBs) only allow a single user to be associated with them. The single user may have one or more set top boxes with which they can interact, typically those set top boxes are all located within the same household. Each home set top box has information (stored in a single household account) on rentals, premium content and similar, regardless of which home set top box was used to actually make the purchase for the rentals, premium content and similar. Increasingly, users expect their cable television to fit their “on the go lifestyle”, with popular innovations such as multi-screen television where content (television programs, rental movies, premium content etc. . . . ) can be displayed on the user's television, computer or mobile device. While multi-screen television helps users consume content when they are away from their home, traditional set top boxes remain the most efficient method of delivering high quality video content to the user's television. However, the traditional set top box requires that the user be confined to their home to view the content on their television. Should the user leave their home, even if the user is near another set top box and television, that set top box will not be configured to access their account, reinforcing the perception that traditional television is a “at home” experience, only. The same problem occurs when there is no set top box but instead the hardware and software associated with the set top box forms a cable application which is located within the television. Thus, there has been and still is a need to address at least this shortcoming and other shortcomings which are satisfied by the present invention.